FwPC07
, dubbed Lacrossed Wires in the edited English Dub, is the 7th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 7th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With being Cure Black and the Captain of the school Lacrosse Team, Nagisa has a lot on her mind. But when she thinks Honoka may be dating her crush she struggles dealing with feelings of betrayel and loses her focus. '' Summary As she plays lacrosse Nagisa gets distracted thinking about the recent defeat of Pisard and how she and Honoka managed to find the Hopish. But right after a new foe appeared, and while she is glad they were able to protect Mepple and Mipple, she wonders if this new enemy will return anytime soon. She does take relief in knowing they have the Guardian to watch and protect the Prism Stones now. Just as the ball suddenly comes flying at her, Nagisa snaps out of her thoughts and she deflects the ball before it can hit her. She apologizes and runs off to retrieve it, running into Honoka; who also spotted it and wanted to bring it back. With that she wishes Nagisa luck. The following afternoon, the team is at the championship Lacrosse playing field against the team from the "''Otakagu Girls Junior High School". After a few cheers from the Vice Principal, the game begins. Everyone from Verone Academy starts cheering and yelling for Nagisa, while Shiho and Rina give their annoyed opinions regarding what the Vice Principal said. But they choose to ignore it and focus on the game as Nagisa takes a moment to greet Honoka, spotting her with the audience members and starts to approach her- until she sees her crush join Honoka, causing her temper to flare up suddenly and she quickly ditches them. Unfortunately she is too distracted and unable to focus, allowing the other team to score a point. As this is going on, she is unknowingly the topic of their conversation. Fujimura is impressed by Nagisa, but he is surprised by their friendship since they are so different. Honoka has nothing but good things to say about Nagisa though, and he is happy to see this. Meanwhile at Dotsuku Zone, Evil King is talking with Gekidrago and how upset he is. Having lost the Prism Stone that belonged to Pisard to them, he starts to lecture Gekidrago and tells him to think of ways to use the Zakenna. Back at the game, Otakagu Girls school is in the lead. Nagisa almost scores, now bitter over how poorly she is playing. Honoka tries to determine why she's behaving weirdly, and with everyone sensing the bad mood a break is called. As the Principal and Vice Principal discuss how bad things are going, Yumiko approaches Nagisa to ask her if something is bothering her, but she is assured that Nagisa will do better tomorrow. As the game ends, Nagisa happens to see that Honoka and Fujimura have left. Still in a bad mood she changes and leaves when Honoka runs up to her and brings up that Mepple and Mipple wished to see each other. Nagisa agrees and they head to a private spot and once the fairies are comfortable, she takes this time to ask if something is bothering Nagisa. At first Nagisa denies everything before bitterly remarking that she was surprised Honoka even had the time to come and watch the game. Confused, Honoka asks if she shouldn't have, and Nagisa tells her that she didn't need to go out of her way just to please her. She attempts to bring up Fujimura, but chickens out and forces herself to laugh it off to stop Honoka from worrying. That following night at home, Nagisa is busy trying to determine the status between Honoka and Fujimura when suddenly her brother comes in. He cruely taunts her over her failure, but Nagisa angrily chases him into her closet, refusing to let him out until he gives in and stops. The next day Nagisa rushes to the Lacrosse tournament after realizing she's late and she finds the worried Shiho and Rina awaiting. When expressing confusion to them, they point out that they will be playing against "Kakutokandai Junior High School", and observe the tough looking team. They are increasingly nervous, realizing that in comparison to their opponents from the day before, they look a lot more intimidating. By now Nagisa is feeling better though, and when she sees Honoka nearby she feels further relief. Mipple speaks to Honoka quietly and reveals that she has been having a bad feeling. They suddenly spot an explosion further in town and Honoka runs away from the field to find Gekidrago as he destroys a street light. She realizes that he has heading to the field and quickly tries to find a distraction so that he will chase her in the opposite direction. Mepple attempts to get a hold of Nagisa while this is going on, pointing out that he no longer feels Mipple's prescense nearby. Nagisa is unable to understand, and points out that she can't just take off during a game, although Mepple refuses to give up until Nagisa finally agrees and runs off. The Vice Principal notices this and starts to follow after her, while the other girls in the team start to express their distress over Nagisa's absence. Gekidrago remains persistent and continues chasing after Honoka as Nagisa arrives to the scene, allowing the girls to transform and fight. They narrowly avoid being hit as they notice the Vice Principal there suddenly, and he asks the duo why they have come to a restricted area, although they remain unsure of how to respond or what to do. Cure Black tries to warn him when Gekidrago gets the idea on how to use his Zakenna, prompting him to cast his dark powers on the Vice Principal. The Zakenna begins to attack the girls with a long pointer stick all while scolding them for being bad students, and how a lot of students never give him the respect he deserves. The Zakenna even recalls Nagisa tracking dirt into the school building recently. Honoka gets distracted by this fact, forcing Nagisa to apologize, claiming she was in a hurry. Back at the game, the team is having difficulty and feel hopeless without Nagisa. Yumiko tries to convince Shiho and Rina that she will come back, but since the game is almost near an end and they are at their limit, their doubts further increase. The Zakenna notices Gekidrago finding his grievances amusing, and starts to scold him. Gekidrago quickly shoves him away. The girls use Marble Screw on the Vice Principal Zakenna to quickly stop him and rid of Gekidrago. They transform to normal and run back to the game, hoping they aren't too late, but in the process Nagisa makes Honoka stop and confesses to what had been bothering her. She brings up spotting Honoka with Fujimura, then asks why they weren't together that day. Relieved to know what was bothering her, Honoka easily explains that he is actually a childhood friend of hers, and that he is like an older brother. Curiously she asks Nagisa why she was so concerned, but rather then answer Nagisa resumes running towards the field. Delighted to know the truth now, Nagisa is in a much better mood and with the thirteen minutes that remain she manages to pull a score that allows them to win the game. Meanwhile, at the off-limits playing field, the Vice Principal is asleep on one of the rows of seats. While in the nearby lake, Gekidrago is floating through with a seagull using him as a resting spot as the episode draws to an end. Major Events *Nagisa learns that her crush Fujimura Shougo is Honoka's childhood friend. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Nakagawa Yumiko *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Misumi Ryouta Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Get Fired Up For Lacrosse! The Delicate Heart of a Girl. *Before Verone Academy cheers for their team by holding their Lacrosse sticks, if you look at the group many of them are missing the nett. *This is the first episode in which a human is transformed into a Zakenna. *In the dub, the Zakenna states that even his wife doesn't respect him. **Also in the dub, the Zakenna chews out Gekidrago for not having a hall pass, instead of focusing on his posture. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes